The present invention relates to water and light performing equipment, and more particularly relates to a modulized water and light performing equipment which provides various spring patterns matching with harmonious color lighting effects through modulized control.
Regular big scale music spring performing equipment can produce a variety of spring patterns according to the playing of a music. This type of water performing equipment is very expensive and requires much space to build up. The construction and water piping are very complicated. Further, only professional people can manage suitable spring patterns to match with selected music.
There is still some other kinds of spring generating equipment of relatively smaller scale for decoration. However, they required complicated water piping incorporating with a plurality of separate water nozzles disposed at different locations and angles for generating different spring patterns. In these structures, one water pump is provided for generating a specific spring pattern. When several spring patterns are to be generated, several water pumps are required and much space will be occupied. During performance, spring patterns can only be changed in height in accordance with the change of the frequency or volume of a music, i.e. little variation can be provided and the spring patterns that are generating can not express the main theme of a music.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,404 there is disclosed a device to convert voice into spring pattern controlling signal for controlling a water performing equipment to generate different spring patterns. It analyzes a music to obtain relative voltage level corresponding to the beat and frequency band width of a music, so as to proportionally control the output of water through the nozzles. This structure still can not express the main theme of a music and can only change the size of the spring generated.